Walking Her True Path
by Kyra5972
Summary: Bella’s back in LA for Spring Break and walking her True Path. Sequel to Finding Her True Path


**Title:** Walking Her True Path

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Songs are 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback and 'When You Kiss Me' by Shania Twain.

**Summary:** Bella's back in LA for Spring Break and walking her True Path.

**Pairings:** Bella/Connor

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Through Edward leaving. AtS – None really; Connor's around, _Caritas_ is intact, and Connor never tossed Angel into the ocean, he was smart enough to realize that Holtz was full of shit.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** YAY! I finally wrote the sequel to _Finding Her True Path_! I hope you all enjoy it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella shifted slightly as she slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open for a moment before closing again as the sunlight that was flooding her room proved to be too much for her still-asleep eyes. Groaning lightly, she rolled over so she was facing away from the window and snuggled down into her pillow. Laughing softly, she pulled her head back up as her cheek came into contact with a cold, hard object. Picking up her cell phone, she shook her head lightly and laughed once more as she flipped it closed and reached over to put it on her bedside table.

"Fell asleep on the phone again, didn't you?" Charlie's voice asked from the doorway and Bella looked up to see her dad leaning against her door jam before simply smiling and shrugging in response. "It's a good thing you have that unlimited minutes plan," Charlie told her, his amusement clear in his voice, "if you didn't that cell phone bill would be outrageous."

Bella shook her head. "Nah, it wouldn't be too bad," she replied, "Connor hangs up after I fall asleep, so the call disconnects and it doesn't use up anymore minutes."

"And the times when you both fall asleep and simply pick up the conversation once you wake up?" Charlie asked, chuckling as he watched the blush spread across his daughter's face.

"Okay, those calls could get expensive," Bella admitted, still blushing.

"I'm glad you're happy, Bells," Charlie said softly. "Though, that doesn't mean I won't miss you while you're gone this week."

Bella smiled back at her dad. "I'll miss you, too," she told him. "Thank you for letting me go to LA for Spring Break.

Charlie nodded. "Just promise me that you'll stay in your room and not Connor's," he requested. "And I realize you'll be staying in a hotel, but _please_ don't do anything that I know a lot of teenagers do in hotels."

Bella blushed furiously as she looked anywhere but at Charlie. "I promise," she replied, then paused as a mischievous look crossed her face. "Does that mean that Connor can stay in _my_ room?" she asked, her eyes dancing as she grinned at Charlie.

"NO!" Charlie exclaimed. "You sleep in your room and he sleeps in his!"

Bella giggled at the panicked look on Charlie's face. "What if we fall asleep talking?" she asked. "Or watching a movie?"

"Well…" Charlie looked torn as he tried to decide how to answer Bella.

Bella smiled softly as she got up and crossed her room to hug Charlie. "I promise that if we sleep in each others' rooms, all that will happen will be sleep, in the literal sense," she assured Charlie. "Connor and I aren't ready to take that kind of step; we've only been together for a little over two months and all of that has been long-distance. So, no worries."

Charlie breathed a little sigh of relief as he looked down at Bella. "Thank you. Now hurry up and get showered and dressed, we have to leave for the airport in two hours and you still need to eat, too," he told her before turning to head back downstairs.

Bella smiled to herself as she gathered her clothes, practically bouncing in excitement; she couldn't wait to get to LA and see Connor again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cordelia sat in the uncomfortable chair in the airport waiting area watching Connor pace as they waited for Bella to arrive; the teenager was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Will you stop pacing?" Cordy asked, her eyes on the teen, "you're starting to make me nauseous."

Connor froze and turned to look at Cordy with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just can't wait to see her again," he replied.

Cordy just smiled back at him, "I know. And I'm glad you're happy and excited, but your pacing is making me dizzy. So knock it off," she told him, grinning to let him know she was teasing. Seconds later, she laughed softly as Connor practically bounced in place as he watched for Bella's appearance.

Connor turned to look at her curiously and Cordy grinned in amusement.

"You do realize that you're acting like a thirteen year old _girl_, right?" she asked, her eyes dancing. At the look of complete indignation that crossed Connor's face at her question, she couldn't help but laugh once more.

"I am _not_ acting like a girl!" Connor denied and Cordelia laughed again.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Hun, but you really are."

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Bella's voice from across the room.

"CONNOR!" Bella yelled excitedly, running across the waiting area and throwing herself into Connor's arms as soon as her boyfriend had turned around.

Connor's arms wrapped around Bella's waist, holding her securely against him as he spun her around in a circle. Setting her back on her feet gently, Connor leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, moaning softly as he tasted her for the first time in months and for the second time ever.

There was a soft cough from nearby and Connor reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling as he looked down at Bella, her eyes were still closed, a soft smile on her face as she let out a content little sigh.

Bella finally opened her eyes and smiled up at Connor, "Hey."

Connor grinned back down at her. "Hey, yourself."

"I missed you," Bella said as she continued to smile up at Connor.

"I missed you, too."

"Well that was obvious," Cordelia cut in wryly, "I think the entire airport knows how much you two missed each other."

Bella squeaked as she turned to look at Cordy, a blush quickly covering her cheeks. "Hey, Cordy," she greeted.

"Bella," Cordy replied as she stepped forward to hug the younger girl. "It's good to see you again. Come on, we better go get your bags so we can head back to the hotel, I know everyone else is eager to see you as well."

"There's actually just one bag," Bella said as they headed for the baggage claim.

Cordy looked at Bella in horror. "Just one bag?" she asked incredulously, "For one whole week?"

Bella smiled as she nodded. "There's actually two bags, but only one is full and it's inside the empty one," she said. At Cordelia's curious look, Bella shrugged, "Connor warned me that you were going to take me shopping," she explained.

Cordy grinned as they stopped at the baggage claim. "Smart girl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a sigh, Bella flopped down on the bed in the room that was to be hers while she was in LA. Hearing a chuckle from the doorway, she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Connor.

"I didn't think I'd ever get away," she told him, watching as he placed her suitcase in the corner of the room before lying down next to her on the bed.

"They were just excited to see you," Connor said with a grin.

"I know," Bella replied, "it's just been a while since I've been greeted so enthusiastically by so many people."

Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the open door to the room. Looking up, they saw Angel standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Angel said with a small smile. "I just wanted to remind you to make sure you talk to Bella about what we talked about earlier."

"What thing?" Bella asked as she looked back and forth between Connor and Angel.

"We want you to learn some self-defense while you're here," Connor told her.

"If you're going to be involved with our family, you need to at least know the basics," Angel told her. "We get attacked enough that not teaching you would just be stupid."

Connor nodded, "I'm surprised no one made you learn any self-defense after that thing with that vampire that went after you."

"At the very least, they should have helped you with your balance," Angel said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha," Bella deadpanned, "you are just so funny. Really."

"Seriously, though," Angel continued, "that will be the first thing we do; improve your balance."

"How?" Bella asked.

"Tai chi," Connor replied, "Dad started teaching Cordy a while back, and I've been learning for a little bit now. Fred's also going to be learning, too, she's just starting as well."

"Once your balance is a little better, then we'll move on to teaching you a bit of self-defense," Angel told her. "By the time you leave, you'll be able to, at the very least, get away from anyone who attacks you so that you can run for help."

"Okay," Bella agreed. "When do we start?"

"We can start on the Tai chi tonight if you want," Angel said. "Connor, Cordy and I normally do it every night if we don't have a case to work on. I'll be putting you through the routines a few times a day though so that you catch on a little quicker since we only have a week. But don't worry, I'll make sure you still have plenty of time for fun."

Bella just nodded her agreement.

"You two have fun," Angel said as he turned to leave the room, pausing before he left. "Oh, I almost forgot. Cordy said to tell you that we're going out for dinner tonight. We're leaving at sunset, so make sure you two are ready."

Connor nodded, "We will be."

Once Angel was gone, Connor pulled Bella close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too," Bella whispered back as she happily snuggled up next to Connor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Bella was sprawled out face-down on her bed.

"Kill me," she whimpered as she felt Connor's presence in her doorway.

Connor laughed softly as he walked further into the room. "It wasn't that bad was it?" he asked.

Bella slowly turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "Worse," she stated.

"Oh come on," Connor said as he crawled onto the bed, "it couldn't have been that bad."

"Fine, next time, _you_ can go shopping with Cordy and _I'll_ stay here and spar with your dad," Bella told him. "Shopping with Cordy is like some form of cruel and unusual punishment. I swear it is. Shopping like that should be illegal. I hurt everywhere! I didn't know that was possible! All we did was shop; I should not hurt like this!"

Connor laughed softly again as he swiftly straddled Bella's hips, settling himself on her upper thighs as he leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, applying pressure and he started to massage her back and shoulders. "You'd actually prefer to spar with my dad rather than go shopping with Cordy?" he asked with amusement.

Bella moaned softly as she nodded against the mattress. "At least that would be productive," she muttered as she started to relax under Connor's hands. "I may be in just as much pain at the end of the day, but at least there would be a point to the pain." She moaned again as Connor hit a particularly tense spot.

Connor shifted slightly as his girlfriend's moans started to affect him, but continued with his massage, smiling as he felt Bella turn to putty as she relaxed. A few minutes later, he smiled softly as he heard her breathing even out and her heartbeat slow as she drifted off to sleep. Once she was completely asleep, Connor slowly eased up on the massage before lying down next to Bella. Gathering Bella into his arms, he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella gasped as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, clamping her arms against her sides and holding her immobile. Struggling against the arms restraining her, Bella threw her head back as hard as she could, feeling it connect with her captor's nose and mouth with a sickening _crack_. Her captor gave a yelp and its arms loosened enough for Bella to struggle out of the grip. Once she was free, she turned swiftly and kicked the vampire in between the legs, watching with satisfaction as it fell to the ground, one hand covering its bleeding face and the other clutching at its crotch.

An arm slipped around her waist once more, this time in a loving hold rather than a restraining one.

"You want to stake this one?" Connor asked as he held a stake up in front of Bella.

She nodded with a smile as she took the stake from Connor and slipped out of his arms. Taking a step forward, she kicked the downed vamp in the ribs a few times before knocking it onto its back.

"Right through the heart," Connor reminded her patiently and Bella nodded her head.

She dropped down over the vampire so that she was straddling it and raised her stake high before plunging it into the injured vampire's heart, watching as it dissolved into dust beneath her. Looking up at Connor, she grinned happily.

"Congratulations, your first dusting," Connor said as he reached down and swiftly pulled Bella to her feet and into his arms.

"I guess those self-defense lessons you and Angel have been giving me are paying off," Bella said as she grinned at Connor.

Kissing her softly, Connor smiled as he took the stake back and slid it back into the special pocket of his jacket, slipping his hand into Bella's once more as they continued on their way to _Caritas_.

As they passed by an apartment complex, music drifted out into the street from an open window and Connor smiled as he recognized the song. He slid his arms around Bella from behind again as he pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder and singing softly into Bella's ear along with the music.

"_And now as long as I can_

_I'm holding on with both hands_

_Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet,_

_I've gotta let you know_"

Bella smiled happily as Connor sang softly into her ear, just closing her eyes and letting his voice wash over her.

"_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna take the world on_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_"

Connor leaned in and kissed Bella as the window closed and the music abruptly cut off. The two got lost in the kiss, forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking all around them. The rest of the world just seemed to disappear until it was just the two of them.

After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss for air and remembered where they were. Bella blushed slightly and buried her face in Connor's chest as she once again became aware of all the people around them.

Connor chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head and tugged her along as he started walking once more.

"Come on," he told her, "Lorne will kill me if he doesn't get to see you before you go back to Washington tomorrow."

Bella smiled as she snuggled into Connor's side as they finished the walk to _Caritas_.

Seconds after stepping into the Sanctuary, Bella was swept up into a hug.

"Honeycomb!" Lorne exclaimed as he pulled back, holding the brunette at arm's length and looking her over. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"No way could I go home without visiting you!" Bella replied, sounding incredulous at the mere suggestion.

Connor just smiled and shook his head at their antics.

"So are you going to grace us with a song tonight?" Lorne asked as he looked at the two.

"Not me," Connor immediately replied.

Bella smiled. "I will," she told him. "I think I even know which song I want to do, too," she said as she glanced at Connor with a smile.

"Oh?" Lorne asked looking curious.

Bella shook her head, still smiling. "You'll see," she said before turning and making her way over to the stage. She made her song selection and waited patiently for the Bracken demon on stage to finish her song.

Bella took a deep breath to steady herself as she stepped up to the mic in the middle of the stage. Looking out over the crowd as the music started, she locked gazes with Connor as her boyfriend leaned against the bar with Lorne. Keeping her eyes locked on Connor's she started singing softly.

"_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

_(The world just goes away)_"

Bella continued to look at Connor, the world once again narrowing down to just the two of them as she started on the chorus.

"_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

_That you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

_Love couldn't be any better_

_(The world just goes away)_"

Connor felt his breath hitch in his throat as Bella sang to him. He could see all of her emotions shining at him in her eyes, could practically _feel_ them as she poured everything she felt for him into the song.

"_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

_That you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

_(The world just goes away)_

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

_That you adore me_

_The world just goes away_

_And when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_Oh, the world just goes away_

_When you kiss me_"

Bella continued to stare at Connor as the last of the music faded away, not even noticing the applause she got as she left the stage and made her way over to where Connor and Lorne were standing at the bar. As she stopped in front of them, Connor reached out and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly, putting everything he was feeling into the kiss.

"I love you," Connor whispered softly as he broke the kiss.

Bella broke into a huge grin and leaned forward to press another quick kiss to Connor's mouth before pulling back and looking into his eyes once more. "I love you, too."

The sound of a sniffle reminded the two of them of the rest of the world and they suddenly became aware of the catcalls and applause they were receiving from the other patrons.

Instead of blushing, Bella just smiled happily and settled herself in Connor's arms, her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. Turning to Lorne, she smiled as she saw him trying to surreptitiously wipe his eyes.

"Well?" she asked once the empathy demon had gotten himself under control.

"Oh, Honeycomb, that was just beautiful!" Lorne gushed. "I don't think there's really anything I can tell you that you don't already know. I'm so happy that you found your true path and that you are happy walking it."

Bella turned to look up at Connor and smiled before looking back at Lorne. "Me, too," she replied. "Thank you for setting me on my path last time I was here."

"It was no problem, Honeycomb," Lorne assured her with a smile, "it's what I'm here for." He signaled to the bartender and three drinks were placed in front of them. "Now, I have to get back to work, but you two have fun." He leaned over and hugged Bella tightly before stepping back with a smile. "It was good to see you again, you make sure you come visit again next time you're in town."

Bella nodded, "I will."

The two watched Lorne walk away for a moment before Bella turned around in Connor's arms and smiled up at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella sighed softly as she stood in Connor's arms.

It was time for her to get on a plane and fly back to Forks and she really didn't want to go. She was happy right where she was, in Connor's arms.

Connor leaned down and kissed Bella softly. "You should probably go," he murmured, "you don't want to miss your flight."

"Yes, I do," Bella muttered causing Connor to laugh softly.

"As much as I'd love to have you here longer," Connor said, "as much as I'd love to have you here forever, Charlie would kill me if you didn't go back. So unless you want a dead boyfriend…" he trailed off and looked at Bella with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Fine, fine," Bella muttered, "use logic." She pouted up at Connor and he smiled at her again before leaning down to kiss her again. This time they both poured all of their emotions into the kiss, holding each other tightly as they deepened the kiss over and over.

A loud cough broke the two of them apart and they turned to see Cordelia looking at them bemusedly while Angel stood nearby studiously looking everywhere but at his son making out with his girlfriend.

Connor sighed as he looked down at Bella and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm going to miss you," he told her softly.

Bella nodded, "I'm gonna miss you, too."

"Call me when you get home?" Connor requested and Bella smiled as she started to slowly walk backwards toward the security check.

"Of course," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With one last smile, Bella turned and made her way through security. She forced herself not to look back, knowing that if she did, she probably wouldn't leave. And Connor was right; unless she wanted a dead boyfriend, she had to get on that plane.

Connor watched Bella disappear into the terminal, watching until he couldn't see her anymore. Sighing softly, he turned to leave the airport.

As Connor left the airport and Bella boarded her plane, both were already counting down the days until they would see each other again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, wow, that was a LOT longer than I had planned on! LOL! I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
